Funding is requested to support graduate student and postdoctoral trainees currently working at US institutions to attend the 2013 IEEE Medical Imaging Conference, which is held jointly with the IEEE Nuclear Science Symposium every October. This annual international conference is the largest and most important meeting dedicated to radiotracer based medical imaging methods, particularly positron emission tomography (PET) and single photon emission computed tomography (SPECT). Additional topics of interest include multimodality imaging such as PET/CT and PET/MR. The emphasis is on detectors, imaging systems and algorithms for image reconstruction and image quantization. At the most recent meeting in 2011 in Valencia, Spain, 684 papers were presented within the Medical Image Conference and total attendance was 2260 with at least half of the attendees declaring the Medical Imaging Conference to be their primary interest. This grant will provide twenty graduate students and post-doctoral trainees with $500 to partially support conference registration and short course fees.